


We Aren't Friends

by regular_nessian_trash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: /nervous, FML, POV Nesta Archeron, Tattoos, based o a tv show, but they dont really, hope you enjoy :), i h8 finals, idk what im doing, nesta and cassian h8 each other, nesta is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regular_nessian_trash/pseuds/regular_nessian_trash
Summary: Nesta agrees to go on the reality show How Far is Tattoo Far? with Cassian, and gets nervous when she realizes what she has agreed to do.Idk anymore, but it was a good idea in my head that I thought of while watching How Far is Tattoo Far?
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	We Aren't Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I have finals all next week, so I'm really sorry for not posting anything lately!

Nesta couldn't believe she had let Cassian talk her into this. She was letting him PERMANENTLY change her body. This was a mistake. She had let him take her onto his favorite show, _How Far is Tattoo Far?_ He was always going on about how evil the tattoos were on it, so boy was Nesta excited. She had picked out the perfect tattoo for him, it was deep, beautiful, and-not that Nesta would ever admit it- would be extremely sexy on him. She had forgotten that she was dealing with Cassian though because as they were in hair and makeup she began to think about all the embarrassing tattoos he could give her. They weren't even good friends. Hell, Nesta's pretty sure they weren't even friends! So when Cassian said "No balls" to her about going on a reality tv show and getting tattoos, she had to prove him wrong. So here she was, getting makeup caked onto her face while anxious about what Cassian would permanently do to her skin. Then they were brought out onto the set and were interviewed. 

"So, Nesta, how long have you and Cassian been friends?"

"Oh, we aren't friends."

"Why did you decide to come to the show then?"

"His best friend is dating my sister so we hang out with the same people, and we are constantly fighting with each other. One day he said to me 'Bet you won't go on _How Far is Tattoo Far?_ with me. No balls.' so obviously I had to, just so I could prove him wrong." 

"That is some love story. One I'm sure you'll tell your children someday."

"Excuse me?!" Nesta had never felt more embarrassed than at that moment.

"Oh please, the sexual tension between the two of you is so obvious you could cut it with a knife!" Nesta could hear someone laughing in the distance. Cassian. 

"CASSIAN I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GET SOME BAD SHIT TATTOOED ON YOUR FAVOURITE BODY PART! YOU REMEMBER THE DEMON SEMEN EPISODE? WELL GET READY FOR A PART TWO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nesta was lying face down in the tattoo chair with a blindfold on. This hurt a lot. Why did her stupid pride always ruin things for her? This hurt a lot, and she could tell it was big. She had made Cassians bigger, but still. 

"So how long have you and Cassian been together?" the artist working on my shoulder piece asked me.

"Oh, we aren't a couple. We hate each other's guts. So I am very worried about what is going on my shoulder right now."

"That's a bit of a shock." Why would she think we were dating? Hopefully, this meant he gave me a good tattoo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Nesta stood in front of the mirror, blindfold still on, she felt the protective covering on her tattoo be lifted. SHe didn't remove her blindfold yet, knowing that they would count down from 5.

"Okay Nesta, you and Cassian don't get along very well. The two of you are constantly fighting. Are you ready to see what he got permanently tattooed onto your body?"

"I swear to god if there is a penis on my back I will kill someone."

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Remove your blindfold, Nesta." Nesta took off the blindfold and looked into the mirror. There was an angel, perched on her back, just below her shoulder. It was beautiful.

"Would you like to explain the meaning behind this tattoo, Cassian?"

"Well, when Nesta was younger her dad wasn't around a lot, and it was up to her to look out for her sisters. I just wanted to let her know that she had someone looking out for her."

"That is so sweet! I think I might cry!" Snookie said. Nesta felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, and her feet moving towards Cassian before she realized what she was doing. She gave Cassian a big hug, then let go when she remembered he had a fresh tattoo on his back.

"Thank you, Cassian. This is better than any other gift I've ever gotten."

"No problem, Sweetheart."

"I told you, don't call me that."She replied while slapping him lightly on his stomach.

"Well, it looks like I'm next, Nes." Cassian replied while tying the blindfold around his eyes.

"Don't call me Nes either," Nesta replied while trying not to look at his toned abs as he pulled off his shirt. His tattoo artist went over and took the protective covering off the tattoo. Nesta felt the breath leaver her body. His entire back was covered. She wanted it to be big, but that looked like torture to get done. She felt squeamish getting hers done, his must've been like hell.

"5.4.3.2.1. You may remove your blindfold, Cassian."

"Wow.Oh wow. Nesta... I-I love it... I'm speechless." His tattoo was a set of black angel wings that covered his entire back, and the scars of his childhood.

"Would you like to explain the tattoo, Nesta?"

"Well, when Cassian was younger his father wasn't around much, like mine. But when he was, he would criticize anything Cassian did. And he would whip him with his belt as a child. I'm sorry, for saying this on TV Cassian, but I thought this was the best tattoo for you. It's angel wings because he's an angel. He doesn't deserve the cards the world has dealt him, but I know he won't complain about them because he's too pure for this world." Nesta could see tears glistening in Cassians eyes as he admired the tattoo. She felt tears in her own eyes too, but she couldn't tell you what from.

"Nesta I-Thank you." Then before she knew what was happening Cassian was standing in front of her half-naked. He leaned down. She tilted her head up. Then their lips were touching, and it felt like fireworks.

"Well. This is a first. We've never had people become a couple o our show. Couples usually just break up." 

"Wow. Way to ruin the moment, Nico." Snookie stated sadly. Nesta and Cassian ignored them.

"Let me take you out, Nesta. Please."

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not updating my other fic "It'll Take Time, Sweetheart" but I've been studying for finals a lot and dealing with some personal mental health issues. It will be updated by next Sunday, though! Hopefully more than once! Also, please leave Kudos, and comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
